The Vampire Slayers
by xxxxxxAnimexxxxxx
Summary: One day, Lucy was feeling alive from the dead. Suddenly, she heard an angelic voice and recognized it as her fellow dead human buddy, Erza. Then, Suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble. A light appeared. The light spoke " I will give back your lives in one condition. I will give you back your ordinary powers and I will grant you a lost magic called Vampire Slaying Magic.
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

Chapter 1

Title: Memories

Summary: One day, Lucy was feeling alive from the dead. Suddenly, she heard an angelic voice and recognized it as her fellow dead human buddy, Erza. Erza was singing "Bring me to life" . Then, Suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble. A light appeared. The light spoke " I will give you back your lives in one condition. I will give you back your ordinary powers and I will grant you a lost magic it is called,

THE VAMPIRE SLAYING

MAGIC

Natsu's POV

I was in my bed day dreaming about Lucy, Oh how much I missed her. I wanted to surprise her with visit her but then I remembered that she was dead along with Erza. I felt a tear trickle down my face and started to remember the sad memories.

Flashback

Natsu's POV

'Hey Luce, Let's go on a mission", Natsu said, trying to pull Lucy to the mission table but Lucy wouldn't budge.  
Just then a vein popped out of his head and a smirk formed across his lips.

"O-hhhhhh Luce " , Natsu said, running towards Lucy but failed miserably, just when Gray made him trip on purpose. Natsu looked backed at him and he saw Gray forming a sadistic smile across his lips while folding his hands to his chest. "Grr….You wanna go Ice Stripper" I hissed. Gray said " Sure, Flame head and then a war started between them. I was about to punch Gray but instead I punched Mira Jane in the face.(I had to say Mira, Erza wasn't there)

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU " , said Mira going in Demon Soul Sitri.

"Your gonna pay Natsu"

"Wait Mira"

"Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

The guild was overtaken by Mira's reaction who knew the old Mira would turn up like this…

Meanwhile (Erza's Pov)

"Hmm….It's been a long time since we took a mission together", I thought to myself. I walked into the guild and saw Natsu get beaten up by Mira. My eyes widened as I saw this but instead I sighed.

"LISTEN" I roared, as eyes started to stare at me. I walked towards Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"So who's turn is it to pick the mission"

" Uhh I think its Striper's turn to pick"

"Who you calling 'Stripper' huh?"

"Do I hear fighting?"

"No, Ma'am", while putting they're shoulders together.

Lucy sweat dropped at their reaction, "I guess they never learn do they".

Gray went to the mission table and started picking.

Gray's POV

I stared into the mission table and saw some hard missions and some easy one. When my eyes travelled all through them, I finally found the perfect one to choose. "Hey guys, I found one", I said to them. I gave the mission to Erza and she read it out loud.

Capture an S-class mage with

Death magic and needs and S-class mage to

Defeat him

Reward: 10,000,000

Place: Clover Town

To ask questions speak to the Mayor.

Erza approved at this and they began packing to Clover Town.

Little that they know that this mage was a descendant of the Great Black

Mage known as

Zeref

Hi this is my first fanfic so please enjoy.

And this is a chapter story so I may update slowly.

It may take about months or weeks.

So what will happen?

Will someone die?

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2: Dangers

Chapter 2: Dangers

Anime-san: OI NATSU! Stop Daydreaming about lucy *crosses her arms*

Natsu: HUH? *wakes up* I'm not dreaming about Lucy!

Anime_san: Yea! Sure. Anyways do the disclaimer.

Natsu: Yea yea. ANIME-SAN DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA Does!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy's POV

Mhmmm warm..

I snuggled close to the pillow but when I felt something hard. I got onto my senses and woke up. "Kyaaaa", It was Natsu (again).I kicked him hard and It left a big foot mark on his face."Owwwwwwwww, Luce why did you kick me", he said holding his face.

"Geez, Will you please stop sleeping on my bed,"

"B-but,"

"No buts. Now hurry or else Erza will torture us", Remembering Erza's wrath. Natsu went home and I started pack up some of my stuff.

Train Station

Normal POV

As Natsu and Lucy got to the train station they saw Erza in a bench sitting with her (over packed ) luggage at her side. Once again they sweatdroped.

"Seems like Gray's not here yet", Erza's said with her crossed arms.

"That Ice freak", said Natsu with an angry tone (Anime-san: Gray's almost late, the train leaves at 10:00 and its 8:59)

"Who you calling freak huh", running towards Natsu without a T-shirt.

Erza got angry and smacked Gray right in the face just when his hand got to touch Natsu's shoulder.

"Gray. You're almost late .Plus why are you running around without a T-shirt on", Erza said with a scary tone. Gray backed away from her and said nothing.

"Hmph! Let's go!",

"Aye Sir!", Said Minna(everyone)

Train

Lucy's Pov

I was getting bored. Since Natsu was sleeping on Erza's lap and Gray who was sleeping next to me and Erza who was deeply staring at the mission paper which is weird. I got an idea I'll sing, in my mind.

Hmm, Hmm, Hmm

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

_[Pitbull]_  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to. What? Timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

_[Ke$ha]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

_[Pitbull]_  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

_[Ke$ha]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Suddenly an EXPLOSION was heard Natsu and Gray woke up and went in position Erza also did that too and so did I. Half the train were gone and then we heard footsteps we turned around and saw a mand with black boots, black dress( like zeref), and black gloves. He tiled his head to the side and…

"ARE YOU FAIRY TAIL?"

Sorry I updated late

Heres a deal

If I don't update before this month I lose ok

Month : March

Thank you

(BOWS)


End file.
